Gui x meeee
by iSacrificeVirgins
Summary: uh my friend wanted a fanfic zzzz LOTTA SMUT


Gui is my little brother, he is 16 and he is really shy. He doesn't really get out our house much, like I do. I tried to spend more time with him but he'd always push me away.

I knock on his door and he tells me to go away.

I just felt bad for him, so I wanted to check on him.

Later in our rooms, I heard him leave to go to the bathroom, so I walked in his room and sat on his chair. I knew this wasn't the right thing to do, and surely it made me feel bad but I just wanted to see what stuff he likes. And sure enough, anyone who likes something keeps it on their computer, right?

I looked through his bookmarks and found a lot gay porn. I didn't know he was gay! Does he not feel right about his sexuality and is that why he is antisocial?

"What the fuck are you doing-" I heard a voice behind me. Gui's voice.

I turned my head slightly behind my shoulder. He had an embarrassed look on his face. I know if I was gay I wouldn't want my older brother finding out what I have on my computer.

"Gui.." I began.

"Get out of my room, Ken.." he said in his soft, but low voice.

I looked at his eyes, I saw tears almost completely filling them. I stood up and hugged Gui. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, he was not short either. I felt his breathe cover my stomach, his mouth was dry, opened. I looked at him and he looked at me bad, "I have a boner.." he mumbled.

I could easily tell he had a boner because I felt it against my thigh. He was so cute. I lightly grabbed his left cheek and held him with my palm. He was drooling and he wanted my dick a lot.

I now know why there are always moans coming from his room at night, but I didn't want to bother him.

I pressed my lips against his and slid my hand down his pants, tugging on his boner. I use my opposite hand to hold his head as I kiss him deeply. I blush as I hear all the moans he lets out and soon enough I pulled back, letting our saliva strings break apart. This was wrong but it was so fucking good.

"Please, don't stop." He said between breaths. I pulled his face closer to mine as soon as our lips were touching. He wanted to be fucked by me badly and I wanted to fuck him badly.

Our parents were home and we couldn't just fuck in his room! That's when I had an idea that Gui did not like.

I pulled him outside and we walked all the way to the carnival on Potter St. and hid behind bushes. He was embarrassed to be in public and we couldn't be in our house either.

The bush was big and no one could see through it. I pushed him down on the grass and pushed my leg against his dick rubbing it with my knee. He tried moaning but I put my hand over his mouth so that no one could hear us. He was already making noises, I wonder how he will be when I fucking his tight ass!

When I went cleaning his room the other day I did find a collar. didn't know what it was for but I wore it as a belt because it fit me. I took it off and placed it around his neck like he was a misbehaved dog. I ripped off his shirt and pants and flipped him over on his stomach. I pulled his hair and tug on his collar, "such a cute doggy, would you like a bone in your ass?" I teased.

He nodded, trying to look over his shoulder and bacj at me. I was going to fuck my own brother, Gui, in the ass! And in public!

I tore off my boxers and placed my dick between his asscheeks and pushed up and back down against his asshole. His body sent shivers down his spine and that's when I shoved my shaft in his ass.

He groaned so loud it could be heard from outside the bushes. I pulled his collar harder, almost crushing his cute neck. I push my dick further in his ass and lick his jawline. "Are you gonna bark for me, doggy? If you don't you wont get this bone you've wanted."

He barked, he barked loud. I couldn't help it, I wanted to fuck him so hard, I wanted everyone to see. I pulled him upward and pushed his naked ass outside the bush. We were right in the center of the carnival rides, and everyone was looking at us. They were all disgusted, but did I care? No.

I pushed him down on his back and got on top of him. His ass was in the air and I shoved my dick inside him again. It was all the way in, he could feel it and so could I. He began to scream, I use no lube and continued penetrating his cute little ass. I kept saying things like, "I'll tell you when you can cum!" or, "You're my fucking slave, got it?"

And he was. I own his ass, literally my dick is inside of it.

He screamed louder and louder each time I thrusted my hard cock in his tight ass. His ass was soaked with my precum.

Everyone couldn't look away, they kept watching. They all threw their drinks at us telling us we're homos and we don't belong here. But that did NOT stop me from fucking him.

"I.. I'm gonna cum- Ken! Keep fucking me!" he shouted. I grab the wristbands from my arm and tie them tightly around his dick.

"Oh no, doggies can't cum until their master says they can."


End file.
